Lovino and The Tramp
by bookofrainbows
Summary: Based on disney's Lady and the Tramp, Lovino was the perfect kid with a happy family. Antonio was living on the streets. When Feliciano comes, Lovino feels unloved and runs away, finding comfort in Antonio. Lovino has the time of his life, but one has to return back to reality at some point. Spamano **originally on the account dancerawrdemyx, (old account) has been moved here**
1. Chapter 1

"Aw Roderich-dear just look at him. Isn't he adorable!?" Elizaveta fussed over the small Italian.

"Yes darling. He's all yours. You can teach Lovino whatever you want. He's yours." Roderich said smiling at his wife. Little Lovino smiled at his new family.

"Well I would've preferred a girl, but Lovino can wear a dress!" Elizaveta said.

The next day she went out and bought a dress. But Lovino didn't want to wear it so he fought against her.

"Lovino sweetie, please wear the dress. Then you can get started on your chores." Elizaveta would say. Lovino soon gave in.

Besides the dress and chores, Lovino lived a nice life. He was very spoiled, and always had a smile on his face.

"Hey Roderich. Do you think it's time Lovino wears actual clothes?" Elizaveta said. Roderich looked up from his music.

"I've thought that for awhile." He said. Lovino looked up from his breakfast.

"Really? No more dresses?" The Italian teen said. Elizaveta held up a brown military uniform. Lovino ran up and grabbed it to go try it on. He admired himself in the mirror and ran out the door to show his friends.

Wang Yao walked through the garden sipping his jasmine tea when we heard the sound of footsteps. Quickly setting his tea down he turned to greet his guest.

"Hello Yao! Notice anything new?" Lovino said smiling. The chinese man looked the Italian over, not really seeing anything different.

"Not really? Did you get a haircut?" He said.

"No! Look at my outfit." Lovino said.

"Ai ya! You're not wearing a dress! That is so cool! Have you shown Ivan yet?" Yao said. Lovino shook his head. "Well we best get to that. You know how he gets when left out." The two walked over to the Braginski house. Ivan was sleeping on the chair.

"No… get away Natalia…" Ivan mumbled. Lovino chuckled.

"He's dreaming about his sister." He said.

"We best wake him before she appears. You know the saying. You speak of the devil…" Yao said. They shook Ivan till he awoke.

"Oh Lovino. You are wearing the new outfit! No more dresses da?" He said. Lovino nodded.

"Now I can really be one of the guys. Nobody can beat me up for my clothes now."

"Da. You really look good in you're outfit." Ivan said. Lovino grinned.

"LOVINO!" Roderich yelled from a few houses over.

"I got to go you guys! See you later!" Lovino ran home to his loving family.


	2. Chapter 2

Hearing the sound of a departing train, Antonio awoke from his small bed of old blankets. He stretched and yawned, standing up and walking over to where water dripped from a roof.

"Nice morning. Not a cloud in the sky. Time for an adventure!" He said to himself. Avoiding being hit by trains, the Spanish teen walked to the main part of the city. He walked along the street looking for a place to get breakfast.

"Too fancy…too expensive….puppies!" Antonio said running up to the pet store window. The small dogs jumped and barked at the window. They were too cute. Antonio just wanted to adopt them all.

"Hey you! Get going, trash like you can't even afford a dog like this!" the german shouted from the door. Antonio ran off down the street again.

"Ah! Perfect!" He said walking around back of his favorite restaurant. The smell of Italian food in the air, Antonio's stomach growled.

"Hey!" He yelled through the half opened door.

"What? Who's there? Oh Spain! You be wanting some tomato's I'ma guessing?" the big Italian said, using Antonio's pet name.

"That's right Rome! Got any I can sneak away with?" Antonio said. Rome nodded.

"Here you are! You know you could get a job here right?" Rome said handing him a small bag with 3 tomatos.

"I like living every day like my last so a job is out of the question." Antonio said. "I'll see ya later Rome!" He walked out into the alley. There was a policeman putting up a sign. When he walked away, Antonio went up to read it.

**New city law**

**Anyone caught drinking in public places will be arrested immediately. By order of the mayor.**

How sad for his friends, whom liked to drink wherever they were. Speaking of his friends…

"Hey! Antonio!" He heard whispered. He turned and saw a police car with Gilbert and Francis inside.

"You already broke the new law?" Antonio said. They nodded.

"Just this one time you guys!" he opened the door and the two climbed out.

"Thanks Antonio. That was a totally awesome thing to do!" Glibert said.

"HEY!" The police said, only seeing Gilbert and Francis.

"Scram! Get outta here!" Antonio yelled. They all dashed off.

Antonio finally stopped running and looked around. He was in the rich part of the city. A lot of fancy houses, fences around trees, and a lot of French style buildings.

"Hello, Lovino. What has gotten you so down?" Ivan said walking up with Yao.

"Oh nothing really." Lovino said. He was sitting outside with a sketch book.

"That is a lie. You tell us." Yao said. Lovino sighed.

"It's my fault anyways. I was drawing like always and when I went to show Ms. Elizaveta she was too busy. So I tried again and she snapped on me. Telling me to go away. It's really silly but she's never snapped before." Lovino said.

"What might have caused her to be snappy?" Yao asked.

"She and Mr. Roderich have been talking a lot about a little brother…" Ivan and Yao exchanged glances. Lovino looked up.

"What's a little brother?" He asked. Antonio happened to be passing by and heard that. His heart almost stopped at the sight of the teen.

"A little brother is what's going to cause the most trouble in your life." Antonio said sitting down next to Lovino. The Italian looked curiously at Antonio, having never seen him before.

"Ai yah don't listen to him!" Yao said, pushing Antonio away.

"Yes. Don't be listening to him. A little brother is wonderful. Better than a younger sister." Ivan said with a shudder.

"You probably have the most attention in your house. An only child. But when your little brother gets here, your no longer the one with the attention. Everything you do will be crap compared to him." Antonio said. Lovino's eyes filled with worry.

"You listen here!" Yao yelled at Antonio. "We don't want any trouble here. Just go back to the streets you trash!" Antonio just smirked. He got up and before leaving he turned back to Lovino.

"Remember this Roma, When the little brother comes, the older brother goes." He said. Lovino looked confused at the pet name but brushed it off. He'd never see him again.

"Don't be worrying Lovino. You'll love your little brother." Ivan said. Lovino looked at the window where Elizaveta was.

"I hope so…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Lovino! Please come in here." Roderich said. The Italian teen slowly walked in.

"We want you to meet someone." Elizaveta said. A small girl came out from behind Elizaveta.

"This is your little brother Feliciano." Roderich said. Lovino's eyes went wide and looked at the boy in a dress. So this is how he looked as a child.

"Hi Feliciano. I'm Lovino." He said shyly.

"Hiya Lovino! Ima so glad you're my new brother!" He said, his voice with a thick accent.

"Now there's another matter. Me and Elizaveta have to go away for a little bit. So we're having Uncle Arthur watch you two." Lovino smiled. Uncle Arthur loved Lovino! Feliciano looked confused.

"Uncle Arthur is really cool." He said to his younger brother.

"Oh ok! We'll have fun then!" Feliciano said. The next few days was filled with getting Feliciano comfortable in the house, and packing. Finally came the day when the adults were leaving. The doorbell rang.

"Uncle Arthur!" Lovino said opening the door. The man rushed in.

"You two better hurry to catch your train!" He yelled to the adults.

"Thank you so much Arthur. Just make sure Feliciano is happy ok?" Elizaveta said. She gave Lovino a kiss on the head and rushed out the door with Roderich. Arthur rushed upstairs to see Feliciano. Lovino followed.

"Aw you're as adorable as Alfred!" He said. Lovino looked over. Feliciano was sleeping.

"How is Alfred?" Lovino asked. Arthur just turned with a dirty look.

"Don't talk so loud! Get out! You'll wake him up!" Arthur said. Lovino's face fell.

"Fine you bastard…" Lovino said, using his first swear word. He loved how it rang on his tongue. Arthur glared. Lovino walked down stairs and saw Arthur brought his cats Matthew and Kiku. Lovino went to pet Matthew but he darted away. Kiku followed behind him. Both cats were very shy.

"Come here kitty kitty." Lovino called. He bent over to grab Kiku but the cats darted away, knocking over a few glass items.

"Ah! Bad cats!" Lovino yelled trying to pick up the glass. He cut his fingers a few times.

"Kiku!" The cat was climbing up the curtains. Matthew was still hiding. Lovino jumped up and grabbed the cat, putting him down on a table. He meowed loudly.

"Lovino! What are you doing to my cats?" Arthur said. He ran up and picked up Kiku.

"WHY IS HE BLEEDING?!" Arthur yelled. Lovino looked his his fingers.

"The cat knocked over a vase and I cut my fingers picking up the pieces and it got on him…" Lovino said softy.

"Oh shut up. You woke your brother anyways." Arthur snapped. Lovino growled, his eyes going dark. Why was Arthur treating him like this?

"Go do some chores Lovino!" Arthur yelled. Lovino stormed out the door and blindly walked down the road.

Soon he noticed he was in an unfamiliar place. They never let Lovino go into the city much. There were stores with different names all around. People were walking and giving him weird looks so Lovino turned down an alley.

"Ey you! Rich boy!" a man with a mask said. Lovino backed up a bit.

"What are you doing this side of the streets boy?" Said another. His eyes were tired looking.

"I-I'm uh.. just walking." Lovino stuttered.

"Get him." The masked man said. Tired eyes and a man with an Egyptian hat went to grab him. Lovino dashed away. Jumping over trash cans and fences, he found himself at a dead end. The three men walked towards him. Suddenly Antonio jumps in front of Lovino, protecting him. The men glared and lunge at the Spanish teen. Antonio punches one in the face, knocking him to the floor. Then he pulled a small knife from his pocket.

"Back off." Antonio said with a growl. Tired eyes and Mask man stopped, but didn't back off. "I mean it Sadiq. You and Heracles better leave my Roma alone." The two men looked intimidated for a moment. The picked up the Egyptian man and walked away. Antonio turned to Lovino.

"Are you ok Roma? Did they hurt you?" He said putting his hand on Lovino's face. The Italian pushed it away.

"I'm fine you bastard! Don't touch me!" Lovino yelled. Antonio chuckled.

"You're fine now Romano." Antonio hugged Lovino, who held back tears from the fright he just had.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh get off me!" Lovino pushed Antonio off. Antonio didn't seem hurt by the motion.

"You just needed a hug! So what are you doing out in the streets Roma?" he asked as they walked down the street.

"I was upset so I went for a walk and ended up here. I'm not sure where I am though." Lovino said.

"Well I'll bring you home, after we spend the day together!" Antonio said with a bright smile. Lovino thought about it. Either have fun with this guy, whom he barely knew, or go home where Arthur would make him do chores.

"Fine you bastard." Lovino said. They other's eyes lit up.

"Yay! By the way. I'm Antonio."

"I'm Lovino. Not Romano, or Roma. Are we going to go somewhere?" The Spanish teen nodded.

"Lets go!" Antonio said. He pulled Lovino by the hand down the road towards the zoo.

"I've never been to the zoo…" Lovino said to himself.

"You don't get out much do you?" Lovino shook his head. "Well let's go!" Antonio said.

"It costs 5 dollars per person to get in. I don't have any money and I don't think you would." Lovino said, slightly disappointed.

"That's why we will sneak in!" the two walked around to the back, where there was a fence perfect for climbing.

"Come on Roma!" Antonio said from the other side. Lovino looked at the ground. It was a wonder how he climbed up so high. This was when he realized he was afraid of heights. Lovino clung to the fence.

"Jump Romano! I'll catch you." Antonio said. Lovino shook his head. "I promise!" Lovino took a huge breath and jumped down, closing his eyes.

"See? Nothing to worry about. I'll keep you in one piece till I return you." Antonio said, he held Lovino bridal style in his arms. Lovino blushed slightly and stood up.

"Yea whatever. I just want to see the damn animals." He said. Antonio then grabbed Lovino's hand and the two walked throughout the zoo. Antonio loved the way Lovino's face would light up when he saw an interesting creature, much like a child's would. Antonio just loved the italian's face anyways.

"Look at the turtles!" Antonio cried, seeing his favorite. Lovino's looked curiously at them.

"I have to show you something cool!" the Spanish teen pulled Lovino to a path leading underground.

"Oh Antonio!" A woman called. He pulled Lovino up by her.

"Hey Kat." He said. Lovino noticed something familiar.

"Aren't you Ivan's older sister?" The Italian asked. She looked at him.

"Oh yes I am. It that you Lovino? Nice to see you without a dress on. What are you doing with Antonio though?" She asked.

"We're hanging out." Antonio interrupted. She smiled.

"and you wanted to show him the turtles of course." Kat said. She opened a door which lead to the turtle habitat.

"Come on Roma!" They walked in and it seemed like all the turtles turned to them. They slowly started crawling towards the two boys. Lovino back up a few steps.

"Hello turtle friends!" Antonio said. Was this guy crazy?

"Antonio…" Lovino said as one crawled up his leg. He didn't like this, not one bit.

"Oh Romano calm down. They're just turtles. Don't cry." Antonio said. Lovino wasn't crying, but he looked scared. Sucking it up, he tried not to freak out over the turtles crawling up his body.

"Ok turtles. Get off." Antonio said, brushing them off Lovino's body. The Italian blushed.

"Thanks Kat." Antonio said hugging her, his face squished in her breasts.

"No problem. Anytime. Bye Antonio, bye Lovino." Kat said waving. The two walked back upstairs. It was starting to get dark.

"Ah, about dinner time wouldn't you say Roma?" Antonio said. Lovino's stomach growled in response. Antonio chuckled.

"Come on! I know where to go!" Antonio said. They both walked down the street, Lovino's hand in the others.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where are we going?" Lovino asked as he was dragged down a back alley.

"You'll see!" Antonio said. They rounded a corner and the scent of Italian food floated towards them.

"Hey Rome!" Antonio said walking towards the door. Lovino stood back behind in the shadows.

"Yo Antonio. Looking for dinner? I got some tomatos with your name on it! Germania, get that bag will ya?" Rome said.

"Right away boss." Germania said.

"Actually I was hoping I could get some pasta?" Antonio said. He motioned for Lovino to walk up. "For my little Italian here." Lovino blushed.

"Ah how cute. Hey Germania! Spain's gotten himself a little boyfriend!" Rome shouted. Lovino looked a little surprised. After spending the day together and holding hands, did that make him his boyfriend…?

"Anyways, here!" Rome brought out a table and two chairs. He set the table up with a tablecloth and candle. It was awfully romantic. "He's adorable. You might be wanting to stick with this one." He whispered to Antonio.

"This one?" Lovino said.

"Eh, Rome doesn't speak English well." Antonio said with a wink. Germania came out with a plate of pasta and two forks. Rome grabbed an instrument and Germania too. They started playing as the two started to eat.

"Oh this is the nighttt. It's a beautiful nighttt-"

"Hey who's running the restaurant?" Lovino interrupted. The two men's eyes widened and ran inside. Antonio and Lovino chuckled.

"This is nice." Lovino said.

"And romantic…" Antonio said with a slight smile. Lovino looked at him.

"Romantic? I don't feel that." He said.

"well…" Antonio said. He leaned over a lightly kissed the Italian. Lovino didn't know what to do so he froze.

"What's wrong Roma?" Antonio asked. Lovino felt his hot breath against his lips.

"I-I don't know how to kiss…" He admitted.

"Just copy what I do." Antonio said. He connected their lips again and Lovino tried his best to copy what the other did. Lovino felt so happy, he couldn't help but smile against the other's lips. Antonio chuckled. Lovino pulled back looking nervous.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all my love." Antonio said. Lovino blushed. "You look like a tomato Romano."

"S-shut up bastard…" He replied. Antonio leaned in a snuck a quick kiss.

The two finished their meal and walked down the street to the park. They laid on the grass looking at the stars. Lovino grabbed Antonio's hand.

"Antonio… am I your boyfriend?" Lovino asked. Antonio smiled.

"Only if you want to be." He replied. Lovino thought for a second.

"But I thought girls and guys were supposed to be together." He said innocently.

"That's how it normally is. But there are exceptions. I'm gay. I prefer guys over girls." Antonio explained.

"Am I gay?"

"Are you attracted to me?"

"Yes…" Lovino said with a blush.

"We're you attracted to Kat today?"

"Not really."

"You're gay." Antonio said, squeezing his hand.

"Then can I be your boyfriend?" Lovino asked.

"Yes." Antonio leaned to the other and kissed him. They continued kissing for a few minutes and then looked back to the sky.

Lovino ended up falling asleep on Antonio's chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Lovino woke up and realized he was sleeping on Antonio. He quickly blushed and sat up, but the Spanish man wrapped his arms around him and pulled back against himself.

"Where are you heading off to?" He said. Lovino blushed again.

"I was just moving off of you…" the Italian said.

"You don't need to do that. You are my boyfriend after all." Antonio nuzzled his neck. Lovino smiled but quickly his face filled with worry.

"Wait. It's tomorrow! Crap. I have to get home!" Lovino said. The other sighed.

"You could stay with me. I don't have anything… I actually live by the railroads… but you could stay." Antonio said, looking into Lovino's eyes.

"I can't do that…. Feliciano needs me to teach him…"

"I love you Roma. I don't want you to go." Lovino blushed, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please take me home Antonio…" The two stood up and Antonio grabbed his hand.

"Okay. Come on Roma." They walked through the park and down an old road.

"Would you mind if I stopped real quick?" Antonio said. Lovino shrugged. The Spanish man walked into a house and came back a few minutes later with a bottle. He took a sip and Lovino could smell it.

"Alcohol?" Lovino said. "Isn't that against the law in public?"

"Only if you're caught!" He replied, hiding it in his jacket. They walked a little farther, Antonio taking occasional sips.

"Hey! You two STOP!" A policeman yelled.

"Run Roma!" Antonio darted away with Lovino following. The Spanish man rounded a corner and stopped to catch his breath. That's when he noticed Lovino wasn't there.

"Drinking in public is illegal. And you were there with him." Officer Berwald said, leading Lovino into a car.

"But I didn't drink any!" Lovino said. The man ignored him. They started driving away. Lovino looked out his window and saw Antonio just looking at the car. His face was sad and sorry, but Lovino turned away.

"In you go!" The Officer pushed Lovino into a cell. He quickly backed up into the corner.

"Whatcha in for?" said a guy from the other corner. His voice had a strange accent and his hair was blonde and long.

"Probably Drinking. That new law caught us all." Said another man, with white hair and crimson eyes.

"Ha! Probably tried stealing. Rich kids are the worst pickpockets." Came a third voice. His hair was dark brown and had thick eyebrows… like a child of Yao and Arthur.

"Lay off you guys. The poor baby is scared!" Said a sweet voice.

"I'm Bella. This is Francis, Gilbert, and Kaoru." She said introducing everyone.

"I'm Lovino…" he replied.

"Aren't you adorable. So why are you here?" They all had there eyes on him.

"I was with someone who was drinking… He didn't get caught though." The other shook their heads.

"Man you know what never gets caught?" Francis said.

"Antonio?" Gilbert said. Lovino had a confused look on his face.

"Oh honey. He is amazing. Antonio is the master of the streets. And a few other things." Bella said giggling.

"That guy can get with anyone." Kaoru said.

"He don't even need to ask me." Francis said. Lovino frowned. So Antonio just wanted to sleep with him…

"He's gonna fail one day. He"ll fall in love and get sloppy. Then get caught with no hope of getting out." Gilbert said.

"End of Antonio." Kaoru said, then went back to scratching the floor with a rock.

"If only he wasn't gay." Bella said with a sigh.

"Lovino Vargas?" Officer Berwald said walking to the cell. The Italian stood up. "You're free to go. Your guardian is here." Berwald smacked Kaoru. "Stop scratching the floor."

Lovino walked out and saw Arthur and Feliciano waiting for him. Arthur looked pissed. He was in for it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Lovino… Don't be sad…" Yao said, comforting the Italian.

"I'm such an idiot." Lovino cried. Ivan shrugged.

"We didn't even know you were gay." He said. Yao smacked him in the back of the head.

"You guys are nice for being here but I'm afraid I'm too sad right now. Arthur's going to make me do more chores anyways. It was late at night.

"We should be going soon…" Ivan said. Yao hugged Lovino.

"Hey Roma?" a voice said from the gate. Lovino turned away while Ivan gave Antonio the Stare. He shyly walked up.

"I brought you a tomato…" he said. Lovino ignored him.

"Ai yah! You do not take a hint! He doesn't want to talk to you!" Yao yelled.

"You best leave da? Or you will feel the Russian wrath!" Ivan said. The two older men walked away.

"Roma… forgive me. I didn't know they'd catch you.. or put you there…"

"Don't even mention that place you bastard! It was so annoying to be in a place like that. At least someone was nice to me. Does Bella ring a bell?"

"Bella? Oh yea. She's a sweetie… when shes sober."

"What about your fuck buddy Francis? Or Gilbert? Or Karou?"

"Now I never slept with Karou!"

"But you slept with the others. Is that all you wanted? To get in my pants?" Lovino yelled.

"Roma.. I love you. You're my boyfriend…"

"Not anymore. You barely know me anyways. So go away." Lovino picked up the tomato and threw it at him. "Take that with you."

Antonio walked away, glancing back once, and continued walking. Arthur came out.

"Who were you yelling at? It's late at night and your brother is sleeping!" he yelled then grabbed Lovino's arm.

"You can sleep down here tonight." There was a small bed of blankets in the basement. Arthur walked out and locked the door.

Lovino started out the window as it started to rain. But he saw someone walking up the stairs to the house. It was Sadiq from yesterday. He quietly snuck into the house.

"HEY! HEYYY!" Lovino yelled. Antonio, who had been standing by the fence ran over.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sadiq. In the house." Lovino said, panicking. Antonio's eyes went wide.

"Where can I get in?" He asked.

"Can you pick a lock?"

"Uh yeah.. with a pin." Lovino took a pin off his jacket and gave it to Antonio through a crack. The Spanish teen opened the look and ran into the basement.

"Over here." Lovino said. There was another door. Antonio quickly unlocked it. The two ran into the house and looked around for Sadiq. He was in the kitchen, stealing some stuff Elizaveta had.

"Sadiq. You better leave." Antonio said.

"Well look who it is. Antonio and his rich bitch. So this is your house?" He said. Lovino growled.

"I warned you." Antonio stepped up and punched the man in the gut. He doubled over and got kneed to the face. Then it turned into a big fight. Antonio pushed Lovino away so he wouldn't be hurt.

Finally Antonio kicked Sadiq who fell back against the wall, where the large curtain's fell on him, covering his unconscious body.

"What the bloody hell?!" Arthur yelled. He saw the broken lock from the front door (that sadiq came through) and the bag filled with expensive items. Arthur grabbed Antonio and threw him into a closet, then put Lovino back into the basement.

"Yes hello? I just had my house broken into. I have the thief locked up in a closet. Ok. Yes. Goodbye." There was a sound of the phone being hung up.

Lovino wanted to say something about Sadiq but knew nobody would listen.

"Antonio!" Lovino shouted. "I forgive you!" He knew both Arthur and Antonio would hear. That's when the police came though.

"In here." Arthur said. The closet was opened and the two police men grabbed Antonio. They brought him out to the car and set him in.

"Excuse me? But what is going on?" Elizaveta said. Her and Roderich just arriving home.

"Just a break in Ma'am. A few things broken. I believe there was a fight too with one of the boys." Said Officer Berwald.

"A fight? Lovino!" Elizaveta ran inside, Roderich following.

"Arthur! Where's Lovino?" Elizaveta asked. Arthur opened the door. Lovino ran out, completely ignoring his "Parents." He lifted the curtains.

"This was who broke in! Antonio just saved us!" He yelled at Arthur.

"oh my god!" Roderich said. He quickly phoned the police again.

"Someone else? Oh I judged wrongly…" Yao said outside. Ivan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yao. We have to be making the things right. Let's go!" They both got into Ivan's car and sped down the wet street following the police car. They roads were slippery and they often slid.

"Almost there!" Ivan yelled and suddenly the hit the police car, knocking both into the ditch.

Lovino and his family rode up soon after, Arthur staying home with Feliciano. Lovino jumped out of the car and opened the door to the other. Antonio crawled out and Lovino hugged him tightly. Over by Ivan's car, Yao just managed to crawl out.

"Ivan? Ivan come out." He said to the drivers door. Ivan had his head against the steering wheel, blood trailing from his head. Yao started crying.

"Ivan!" he cried. The Russia was quickly rushed to the hospital, where the waiting room was packed to see how they're close friend was.

Lovino sat in Antonio's lap with tears in his eyes while Kat smiled at the cute couple. Though she had tears in her eyes. Natalia ran up to every doctor saying "Wheres my big brother? Where is he? Where is he!?"

Elizaveta and Roderich went home to unpack, and Yao was waiting ever so silently to find out the fate of his best friend.

Suddenly a tall doctor came into the room.

"Wheres my Big brother!?" Nataila cried. He pushed her away.

"I am Dr. Eduard. Ivan is going to be ok. It's actual quite weird. His spine was badly injured but now its almost completely healed." He said. Everyone sighed in relief.

"You may all see him in a few minutes. But two at a time. Except Natalia?" He said, not knowing who was who.

"WHY NOT ME! I NEED TO SEE MY BIG BROTHER!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Creepiness will add excess stress to him." Dr. Eduard said.

"Mind if we go first?" Kat said to Lovino. Lovino nodded.

"Go ahead." Yao and Kat followed the doctor into the room when Ivan was staying.

"Ew, look. Fags." Some kid said. He looked very similar to Arthur. His friend laughed nervously.

"Excuse me kid but don't you have to go ruin your parents lives?" Antonio said to him.

"Come on Peter…" The nervous one said pulling his friend.

"Get a room you fags!" Peter yelled before following his friend. Lovino had his face buried against Antonio's chest.

"Roma. It's ok. People are going to be assholes. But I love you so it won't bother me." Antonio said. Lovino looked up.

"I love you too bastard." He kissed Antonio and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello everyone." Yao said, Ivan following him inside, his leg in a brace.

"Hello! Welcome!" Feliciano said bouncing up to the guests. They chuckled.

"Feli! Can you come help me?" Elizaveta called from the kitchen.

"Ve~!" he responded. Running off. Roderich was playing his violin in the corner, while Yao and Ivan watched. Lovino sat on Antonio's lap on the couch. The Spanish teen had his arms wrapped tightly around his lover.

"Lovino… I love you." He said. The Italian smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He replied.

"I mean it. You've saved me from everything. I would've been thrown away in jail, had they recognized me." Antonio said.

"Well, you're a part of my family now. Having a little brother didn't ruin my life." Lovino said, smiling at the sight of his little brother running around the kitchen.

"Feliciano's the reason I'm here." Antonio said. The small boy looked over and saw the two looking at him. He smiled his little chibi smile and waved. The two teens laughed and waved back.

"You two are a very nice couple da?" Ivan said over by the window.

"Ai yah, they are." Yao said. The said couple was cuddling on the couch, Lovino letting out a giggle every once in awhile.

"We should not have judged him when we first had met him."

"But we did Ivan. And look where that got you." Yao nudged the man's broken leg. He chuckled.

"Da. But it should be healed very soon." Ivan said. Then Elizaveta came out with Feliciano, and they were holding a cake.

"Happy birthday Lovino!" They both said. The older Italian blushed and hid his face.

"Come on Roma~ celebrate your birthday!" Antonio said with his normal grin.

"_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you Romano!_" He sang. The others laughed at the Italian's embarrassment. They all sang to him and he blew out the candles, making one special wish.

"Happy 18th birthday Lovino!" They said. Antonio kissed his cheek.

"Lovino, it's time to open presents." Elizaveta said. Feliciano placed on on his lap. Carefully opening the present, he unwrapped a small key with mini key chains of Italian symbols. When he looked to Elizaveta and Roderich, they smiled.

"It's for your new apartment." Roderich said.

"We're not kicking you out though! You can always come back to us!" Elizaveta said.

"ohh Roma!" Antonio said. He held up a key. They were identical. "Move in together?" Lovino blushed and nodded.

"Mine next!" Feliciano put a second present on his lap. He tore through the paper to entertain his brother, and they the colorful paper at him. There was a picture frame and inside were 3 photos. One was of Antonio and Lovino, another of Lovino and Feliciano. But the biggest one was of the three of them.

"Aw I love it!" He said, hugging his chibi brother. The kid giggled. Antonio smiled at the photos.

"Us next Da?" Ivan said. Yao gave him a box. Opening it, Lovino found a small puppy with a red bow. She was a spaniel and had golden fur with brown long ears.

"What a beautiful little lady!" Elizaveta said.

"Ai yah. She's very expensive. Her mother was a very smart dog." Yao said.

"Lady sounds like a cute name!" Feli piped in. Lovino nodded.

"Then he name shall be Lady. Thank you guys." He said. The two men smiled.

"My turn! Come with me Roma!" Antonio pulled Lovino out back, pushing him against the wall in a kiss.

"Antonio –kiss- What –kiss- Are you –kiss- doing?" Lovino tried to say.

"Marry me Lovnio." He said.

"w-what?" the Italian whispered.

"Lovino Vargas would you do the honor of marrying me?" Antoino said, getting down on one knee and taking out a ring.

"G-gay marriage isn't aloud…" Lovino said.

"Francis has government connections. He can get us married."

"Yes. Yes yes yes!" Lovino said, jumping onto Antonio, knocking them both to the ground.

"I love you Roma."

"I love you too bastard." They soon got married and went to live in that large apartment with Lady. Living happily ever after.


End file.
